Dusk at Lake Mead
by tapdancegirl
Summary: I suck at summaries, so just read and review!be nice it´s my first fic.


Dusk at Lake Mead

They had known each other for years. He was her professor and her good friend. But one day everything changed and from this very moment on she was thankful for every day she was with him.Sometimes she imagined what would be if he would be taken form this world. T But this was an unbearable feeling for her. So she just concentrated on him being alive. How it would be if he was hers. But then she thought that he would never be hers!!!But only the hope maybe oneday she would be lying in his arms was too sweet to give up. She loved him more and more everyday.

He was the only thing in her life that made it valuable. When she was trying to sleep she imagined what it would feel like if he was lying next to her or better he would hold her in his arms. But when she opened her eyes again she was just greeted by an empty bed.

When she was with him at work it was hard for her to concentrate on something else than on him. He was good looking, intelligent, well-read and of course sexy. It was not just his shape. Okay he wasn´t 18 anymore though he was very appealing. The entire man Gil Grissom was a work of art with his impressive blue orbs, blue like the ocean, his sexy little smile and with a few strands of grey hair. When he was in close distance to her she felt her stomach flipping. She was lovesick like an adolescent teenager, but she couldn´t help herself.

But not in her wildest dreams she had ever imagined that she would be one day his wife and mother of his child. Only one year apart from this story she became Mrs. Grissom.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

It was an ordinary day for the lads from the CSI night shift. 3 cases in 3 different parts of the city. Nick and Warrick got a 419 in Henderson. A dead body had been found in a quite neighborhood. Nobody knew him like every time a crime was suspected. Greg and Cath got a missed woman from the MGM Grand. She hadn´t appeared to her regulary shift at the black jack table so the casino manager called the CSI. When every assingment had been given and they had talked about everything the guys went to the cars and were gone in different directions. Only Sara and Gil were left.

"And what we gonna do?"

"We have a case at Lake Mead."

"Okay. Let´s go then!!!"

She was happy that she could work with him. So she was able to stay close to him and it was totally legitimate.The drive to Lake Mead was silent. But one of the comfortable silences where no words were needed. One moment she allowed her thoughts to drift a little bit. She imagined how romantic it would be to have picknick with him here alone at the shores of Lake Mead watching the dusk. Suddenly he asked her something and she was ripped from her dreams. But what had he wanted to know.

"Sorry, could you please repeat your question?"

"What´s going on with you? You are acting like a bored student in a math lesson."

"Sorry!! I was dreaming!"

" About?"

"I don´t know why the hell I should tell you."

He didn´t know if he´d said something wrong or she was in a bad mood but he decided to keep his mouth shut.

When they arrived at the scene a single officer was waiting for them. They wondered why there was only one and so Gil asked.

"Where´s your colleague?"

"He got a call. His wife and daughter had had an accident and he asked me if I would manage this all alone. I replied that I´m a big boy with a gun. He just laughed and disappeared in the direction of hospital."

"Okay then let´s start."

They examined the scene. The body had already been taken to Doc. Robins by the Coroner David. But the scene was full of footprints in the sand. Sara started to make imprints of them.

"How will we ever figure out who has been here for just an after work-picknick and who was the killer?"

"We have to concentrate on the evidences, because you know: the evid…"

"..ences never lie. I know. But what if we don´t know which are the right ones?"

At this very moment Gil had a feeling already for the second time this night that something was wrong between him and Sara. But he just didn´t know what.

After they had done everything they packed up and left the scene. Arrived at the lab Gil started processing the personal belongings of the dead. His name was Peter Hallsch, he was 31 and was working at a fast food restraurant at the Strip. After processing the body Doc. Robins had come to a simple solution.

"He had water in his lungs. He is drown. That was also the reason for his death. "

"Any signs for violence?"

"No!"

Back at his office he meet with Sara. It was near dawn and both of them were tired, but if there would be any sign of a crime they would find it.

"What do you think? Was it a murder? "she asked when they had studied all material about the case of Peter Hallsch.

"I don´t think anything. It´s wrong to be led by his own feelings."

At that moment Doc. Robins poked his head trough the door.

"The results are ready. Your "victim" was drunk. 1.2 ‰ alcohol in his blood. Sorry but he was just an idiot, but no victim."

Doc. Robins left and for the two of them the shift was over suddenly.

"What have you been dreaming about in the car?"

"Honestly, you don´t really want to know."

"Please tell me, because I was dreaming about something too."

"I´ll only tell you if you tell me!"

"Okay but not here. Meet me at 6.30 P.M. at the little bay at Lake Mead."

She didn´t know what had happened with him but when he left she was just sitting there, staring around.What should she do?She´d promised to tell him. Oh God! But what had he meant when he said he dreamt about something too?

At 6.30P.M. she was waiting for him at the little bay. But he didn´t appear, how far she could see. Suddenly he stood behind her. She turned around and found him smiling. This very special Gil Grissom smile that made her heart jump and let the butterflies in her stomach fly.

"Should I tell you what I dreamed about?"

"Yes please"

He came nearer and nearer. Until he was finally standing directly in front of her. He encircled her with his arms and pulled her to him.

" I was dreaming about you lying in my arms on a blanket, watching the dusk. I dreamed about the two of us having a family, being married and spending every day and every night of our lifes together"

Then he kissed her like he would never get another kiss. He guided her to a prepared blanket and so they enjoyed the dusk together. She lying in his arms and he holding her as tight as possible.

When they arrived back at her apartment she got out of his car, whispered a low "Good Bye" and went straight to her apartment building steps, but on the half way she abrubtly turned around and came running back. He got himself out of the car and she fell into his arms and said the 3 magical words.

"I love you"

"I love you too. More than anything in this world."

"Gil…… willl you stay?It´s my night off and you could just say you are ill."

" Is one night enough for you?"

" No I´ll never have enough of you!"

So they went inside and after just 30 minutes the electric light was replaced by candle light and that was the absolutly best night of their lifes. They loved till the sun rose and Sara fell asleep in the arms of the man of her dreams.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

One year later they married with all their colleagues as guests. They lived happily and when one and a half year later their daughter Mary was born the fortune of the young family was perfect.


End file.
